1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of light emitting diode (LED) electronic lighting, and more particularly to a method of disinfection and lighting by using LEDs and an LED device thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
In conventional technology, low pressure mercury vapor lamps emit ultraviolet rays to realize functions of sterilization and disinfection. The low pressure mercury vapor lamp comprising the quartz tube has disadvantages of high energy consumption, short service life, big size, being easy to damage, requiring special power supply, long starting period, etc. The application of the low pressure mercury vapor lamp is limited in the medical field, and it is hard to apply the low pressure mercury vapor lamp in more fields. In addition, the mercury in the low pressure mercury vapor lamp pollutes the environment easily. As a new lighting source, the light emitting diode, i.e., LED, overcomes many shortcomings of conventional light sources, and has many advantages of low energy consumption, long service life, small size, being sturdy and durable, simple driving power, being capable of starting quickly and frequently, etc. The LED has been widely applied in many fields, wherein the visible LED is applied the most widely. The energy band structure of quantum well in the LED may be adjusted, in such a manner that the LED emits light of various wavelengths. The ultraviolet light emitted by the conventional sterilizing lamp is replaced by the ultraviolet light emitted by the LED, which is a significant progress in the field of disinfecting device. In the Chinese patent having an application number of 201120023893.3, the visible LED is combined with the ultraviolet LED, and an LED light source having composite functions of lighting and sterilization and disinfection is manufactured. The ultraviolet rays emitted by the LED in the patent have a remarkable effect of sterilization and disinfection on the air. However, the strong ultraviolet light emitted has not been treated effectively in the patent, and the radiation of the strong ultraviolet light is full of the space. Thus, the strong ultraviolet rays will hurt eyes and skin of people, when the LED is not used correctly. When the ultraviolet rays are used to disinfect things, people must be away from the scene. Thus, the air cannot be disinfected timely to prevent some diseases from spreading by air. In addition, the LED for lighting sealed in the same device is also damaged by the strong ultraviolet, and the service life of the LED for lighting is shortened. The ideal effect can not be achieved, and many inconveniences in disinfection and lighting are brought to users.